


Голый и очень красивый

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Отабек дышит тяжело, сбивчиво, а Юра думает: «Это я сделал? Это он из-за меня так дышит?»
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Голый и очень красивый

Отабек дышит тяжело, сбивчиво, а Юра думает: «Это я сделал? Это он из-за меня так дышит?» У Отабека испарина на лбу, и Юра тянется к нему, чтобы смахнуть прозрачные капли тыльной стороной руки. В джинсах тесно. У него давно встал на Отабека, но тот все никак не избавит его от джинсов, толкаясь своим голым членом себе в кулак в опасной близости от его одежды. «Смазкой же запачкаешь, дурак». Но Юра этого не говорит, боясь прервать, боясь разрушить похотливое волшебство. 

Юра перехватывает чужие губы своими, и язык Отабека тут же проникает в его рот и скользит-скользит-скользит, так упоительно, что голова кружится, и в джинсах совсем невыносимо, так что он расстегивает их дрожащими пальцами и спускает вместе с трусами, простыми черными. А у Отабека трусы с авокадо, и это так странно.

— Откуда они… у тебя? — выдыхает Юра куда-то в шею Отабека и прикусывает солоноватую смуглую кожу.

— Кто?

— Тру-у-у… — подвывает Юра, — …сы.

— Мама подарила.

— Так и знал… что ты не сам их купил.

Дышать тяжело, воздух какой-то горячий, раскаленный, он с трудом проникает в легкие и как-то слишком легко вырывается из них. 

Отабек шарит рукой под кроватью, куда свалился тюбик смазки. Юра смотрит. Смотрит на своего красивого, невероятного, запредельного Отабека. Наконец лубрикант в его руках, и он выливает его себе на руку, а потом размазывает по своему члену. У Юры подгибаются ноги, когда он видит, как блестит его член от смазки. Он чувствует влажное прикосновение руки к своему бедру, а потом член Отабека скользит у него между ногами. Юра сводит ноги плотнее, и Отабек делает несколько движений на пробу. Юру всего трясет, от макушки до кончика изнывающего члена, но он ничего не предпринимает, потому что хочет, чтобы с этим сделал что-то Отабек. 

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Юра дрожащим голосом.

— Хор-рошо, — рычит Отабек и лижет его губы. Юра приоткрывает их, но Отабек не спешит просунуть язык ему в рот, обводя губы по контуру. Потом все-таки просовывает, и у Юры срывает крышу. Как будто того, что член Отабека трется о его яички, мало. 

— И мне… хорошо. — Говорить тяжело. Дышать тяжело. Но эту сладкую муку не хочется прекращать. Отабек методично втрахивается между его бедрами, ноги у Юры чуть ли не горят от этого, а член упрямо требует к себе внимания. Он делает всего несколько движений вверх-вниз, но Отабек останавливает его. Он сам обхватывает его член ладонью и начинает сбивчиво дрочить, продолжая двигать бедрами. Юра закусывает губу, чтобы не закричать, кончая, но все-таки стонет, забрызгивая член Отабека своей спермой. Отабек делает еще пару движений — и кончает тоже. Между ногами влажно, но от этого даже как-то приятно, что ли. Юре нравится. Наверное, он извращенец. Хотя не извращение ли то, что они только что сделали?

— Это извращение, Бека? — спрашивает Юра, отдышавшись и распластавшись на кровати. 

— Нет, это обычный секс, — говорит Отабек, и Юра склонен ему верить. Просто секс так просто секс. 

— Мы правда сделали это? — продолжает допрашивать Юра. Отабек кивает:

— Правда. 

Юра улыбается, не в силах поверить, что это случилось. У него был секс, совсем по-взрослому.

— Нужно помыться, — говорит Отабек и стаскивает с Юры спущенные до колен джинсы и трусы. Потом тянет за футболку, и Юра, привстав, позволяет снять ее с себя. Быть совсем голым перед кем-то страшновато, но Юра напоминает себе, что это же Отабек, а значит, стесняться нечего. В конце концов, у них уже был секс. 

Отабек поднимает его на руки и несет в ванную. Кладет на прохладный акрил и включает воду. Юра садится, намыливает себе мочалку и принимается оттирать сперму и смазку.

— Как называется этот вид секса? — интересуется он. На губах играет счастливая улыбка.

— Интрафеморальный.

— Я не запомню.

— Можешь называть межбедренным. 

Юра кивает, направляя на себя душ. Отабек стоит рядом с ним, по-прежнему голый и очень красивый.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8801851) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
